nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nibiru
Nibiru è un presunto pianeta descritto, sulla base di una personale interpretazione delle scritture babilonesi, dallo scrittore Zecharia Sitchin nell'ambito della sua teoria che vorrebbe che all'origine della vita sulla Terra ci sia una presunta civiltà extraterrestre. Secondo Wikipedia non esiste Secondo Wikipedia la teoria speculativa di Sitchin è del tutto priva di riscontri e di qualunque base scientifica.sitchiniswrong.com Secondo Ufopedia & Sitchin thumb|650px|left|Moto di Nibiru secondo le teorie di Zecharia Sitchin, nell'interpretazione grafica di Galeazzo Arcibalbo Secondo Ufopedia ha perielio tra Giove e Marte Per l'enciclopedia Ufopedia il presunto pianeta Nibiru (che può essere indicato anche come Sole IX) è un pianeta nomade del Sistema Solare, per gli antichi Babilonesi, era il corpo celeste associato al dio Marduk, detto dai sumeri anche Figlio del Sole, Luogo dell'Attraversamento e il Pastore dei pianeti. Per gli Incas era Viracocha, sia il nome del pianeta degli dèi sia il nome del dio che i Sumeri chiamavano Ishkur. Per gli antichi Egizi era la Stella imperitura dalla quale Ra era sceso sulla Terra. Il nome "Nibiru" viene dalla lingua degli Accadi e significa punto di attraversamento o di transizione. Era rappresentato nell'antichità da una croce con un disco alato. Dalla maggior parte degli assiriologi è identificato col pianeta Giove; nella tavoletta n. 5 dell'Enuma Elish potrebbe essere la Stella Polare, che a quel tempo non era quella di oggi, ma Thuban o forse Kochab. Comunemente si pensa corrisponda al pianeta ipotetico studiato da Percival Lowell (Pianeta X). Secondo Sitchin si avvicinerà dopo l'anno 2900 A.D. Secondo gli scrittori Zecharia Sitchin e Burak Eldem, gli scritti sumeri quando parlano di Nibiru si riferiscono ad un pianeta del nostro sistema solare oggi sconosciuto (grande da 2 a 5 volte la terra, di colore rosso-oro, di periodo orbitale 3600 anni o 1 shar, perielio tra Marte e Giove e afelio molto più in là di Plutone dalle parti di Nemesis, di orbita inclinata di 30° rispetto all'eclittica), ma l'archeologia e l'astronomia ufficiali (statali, con ordine di cover-up pena il licenziamento) dicono di non prendere sul serio quest'ipotesi. Secondo queste interpretazioni della mitologia sumera, le lune di Nibiru sono sette (i sette Venti) ed alcune di queste si chiamavano Vento dell'Est, Vento del Nord, Vento del Sud, Vento Occidentale e Vento del male. Miti babilonesi In un mito babilonese, poi ripreso dagli egizi, Nibiru era la causa di incredibili cataclismi nel Sistema Solare: un tempo, cozzando con il pianeta del dio Tiamat, lo distrusse, creando da alcuni frammenti la Terra e da altri la cintura degli asteroidi 1. Per misurare la precessione degli equinozi, tra gli antichi Sumeri e in Babilonia, il cielo veniva diviso in 7 spicchi, ciascuno dedicato a uno dei 7 maggiori Anunnaki, ogni spicchio misurava circa 50 gradi sull'equatore celeste. Con la precessione l'equinozio di primavera si sposta nel corso dei secoli lungo l'eclittica, attraversando via via i vari spicchi in cui era diviso il cielo. Il passaggio del punto equinoziale da uno spicchio all'altro determinava l'attraversamento di una fascia di confine di circa 1,5 gradi, corrispondente a circa 3 volte il diametro apparente della Terra proiettata sulla Luna durante un'eclissi. Tale fascia di attraversamento era Nibiru, nella quale la sovranità del cielo non apparteneva ad alcun Annunaki particolare, e dunque gli dei potevano scendere sulla terra (Vie celesti, Via di Enki, Via di Enlil, Via di Anu). Ogni 3600 anni si ripete il passaggio tra uno spicchio di cielo e l'altro, e si ha il ritorno di Nibiru. Dopo i sumeri, i babilonesi indentificarono a volte con Nibiru anche i pianeti Mercurio o Giove o Marte, che passavano in coincidenza nella zona crepuscolare verso sud all'alba e apparivano rosseggianti, sul cielo diviso in due dal sorgere del sole, ad est la luce e a ovest le tenebre, come simbolo del dio Marduk che divide in due il cielo. La posizione della fascia di attraversamento era misurata dai Babilonesi con uno strumento astronomico primitivo fatto a croce, che nel medioevo l'astronomo Levi ben Gershon fece conoscere in Europa e che è denominato Bastone di Giacobbe. Secondo i seguaci della New Age passava nel 2012 Alcuni seguaci della teoria dell'esistenza di questo pianeta, hanno sostenuto che Nibiru sarebbe stato visibile a occhio nudo a partire dal maggio 2011 nelle aree del cielo con declinazione Sud di -30°. Al maggio 2012, nessun avvistamento da nessuna parte del pianeta è stata confermata nei media tradizionali (organi di stampa, tv, ecc). Secondo coloro che danno credito alla teoria del complotto, il Vaticano (in collaborazione con la NASA e la Lockheed Martin) avrebbe inviato la sonda spaziale SILOE per ottenere delle immagini di prima mano. Per quanto riguarda i dati verificabili da tutti, alcuni sostengono che un'aumento repentino della frequenza dei terremoti possa essere un'indice della prossimità di Nibiru alla Terra, ma non ci sono studi approfonditi al riguardo. Per un'analisi il più possibile rigorosa però, bisognerà vedere le statistiche mondiali relative ai terremoti e non farsi prendere dal panico di una scossa vicina, che può essere episodica. Se la teoria dell'avvicinamento di Nibiru è corretta, i terremoti dovrebbero continuare e aumentare fino a che Nibiru sarà visibile ai telescopi e forse anche a occhio nudo. Allora, se e quando succederà, avverrà il "disclousure UFO" e si intavoleranno le trattative con l'ONU per fare entrare la Terra nella Federazione galattica. Descrizione di Nibiru Nibiru per gli antichi sumeri era il corpo celeste associato al dio Marduk. Il nome deriva dalla lingua accadica e significa punto di attraversamento o di transizione. Nella maggior parte dei testi babilonesi è identificato col pianeta Giove (nella tavoletta n. 5 dell' Enûma Eliš potrebbe essere la Stella Polare, che a quel tempo non era quella di oggi a causa della precessione degli equinozi e degli altri movimenti come la nutazione, ma Thuban o forse Kochab). Sitchin, sulla base di una propria interpretazione personale delle scritture sumeriche, giunge alla convinzione che Nibiru sia un diverso e sconosciuto pianeta. Nella sua costruzione teorica affianca al pianeta Nibiru il pianeta Tiamat. Quest'ultimo sarebbe esistito collocandosi tra Marte e Giove. Egli suppone che fosse un fiorente mondo con giungle e oceani la cui orbita fu distrutta dall'arrivo di un grande pianeta e di una piccola stella che attraversò il sistema solare tra i 65 milioni e i 4 miliardi di anni fa. La nuova orbita assunta da Tiamat avrebbe fatto sì che collidesse con Nibiru. I detriti di questa collisione avrebbero dato vita alla fascia principale, alla Luna e alla Terra. Per misurare la precessione degli equinozi, tra gli antichi Sumeri e in Babilonia, il cielo sarebbe stato diviso in 7 spicchi, ciascuno dedicato a uno dei 7 maggiori Anunnaki, ogni spicchio misurante circa 50 gradi sull'equatore celeste. Con la precessione l'equinozio di primavera si sposta nel corso dei secoli lungo l'eclittica, attraversando via via i vari spicchi in cui era diviso il cielo. Il passaggio del punto equinoziale da uno spicchio all'altro determinava l'attraversamento di una fascia di confine di circa 1,5 gradi, corrispondente a circa 3 volte il diametro apparente della Terra proiettata sulla Luna durante un'eclissi. Tale fascia di attraversamento era Nibiru, nella quale la sovranità del cielo non apparteneva ad alcun Anunnaki particolare, e dunque gli dei potevano scendere sulla Terra. Ogni 3600 anni si ripete il passaggio tra uno spicchio di cielo e l'altro, e si ha il ritorno di Nibiru. Nibiru e il 2012 Secondo una teoria che si è diffusa in questi anni attraverso internet, proposta nel 1995 da Nancy Lieder (che si descrive come contattista), fondatrice del sito ZetaTalk, la Terra sarà presto distrutta dal passaggio di un grande pianeta denominato Nibiru o Pianeta X o Wormwood. La data che i siti internet hanno previsto per il passaggio è quella del 2012 (ma lo stesso Sitchin non concorda su questa data). Moltissimi astronomi e fisici hanno criticato questa teoria priva di fondamento scientifico. I sostenitori di tale teoria ravvisano una correlazione nel fatto che, secondo una interpretazione del testo Maya Popol Vuh, nel 2012 ha avuto inizio un nuovo "lungo computo", quello della cosiddetta quinta creazione, che terminerà tra altri 3600 anni. La posizione della comunità scientifica Le teorie di Sitchin sono state ampiamente smentite sia dal punto di vista filologico e interpretativo della lingua sumera Sumerian Lexicon: A Dictionary Guide to the Ancient Sumerian Language John A. Halloran, 2006, The David Brown Book Company Zecharia Sitchinhttp://www.ianlawton.com/mes6c.htm What's in a Shem? sia per ciò che concerne l'assoluta mancanza di basi scientifiche della sua teoria astronomica e archeologica The Myth of a 12th Planet in Sumero-Mesopotamian Astronomy: A Study of Cylinder Seal VA 243 by Dr. Michael S. Heiser http://www.michaelsheiser.com/VA243seal.pdf The Myth of a 12th Planet: A Brief Analysis of Cylinder Seal VA 243 by Michael S. Heiser. In merito al presunto passaggio del grande pianeta che avrebbe dovuto sconvolgere la Terra nel 2012, astronomi e debunker come Phil Plait hanno fatto notare che se la previsione fosse stata esatta, un oggetto così grande e vicino alla Terra sarebbe stato visibile a occhio nudo così come a occhio nudo si vedono Giove e Saturno, inoltre avrebbe creato visibili effetti alle orbite degli altri pianeti (this page relates to the initial supposed 2003 arrival, but holds just as well for 2012). L'astronomo Mike Brown critica inoltre la teoria rimarcando l'impossibilità fisica delle affermazioni sul passaggio del pianeta . Lieder sostiene che questo oggetto sia lo stesso "Pianeta X" già cercato da parte degli astronomi per spiegare le discrepanze nelle orbite di Urano e Nettuno. Comunque, nel 1992 l'astronomo Myles Standish dimostrò che queste discrepanze erano illusorie, e oggi tutti gli astronomi concordano che il Pianeta X non esiste. Un'altra tesi dei sostenitori dell'esistenza di Nibiru è l'identificazione di quest'ultimo con Nemesis, l'ipotetica stella nana bruna o rossa associata al Sole, ipotizzata da Richard A. Muller per spiegare una presunta regolarità delle estinzioni di massa osservata nella storia dei fossili. Muller sostenne che Nemesis, passando attraverso la nube di Oort a cadenze di alcuni milioni di anni, perturberebbe con la sua gravità le orbite degli oggetti della nube di Oort, causando l'entrata nel sistema solare di uno sciame di comete, alzando così le probabilità di una collisione che porterebbe a un'estinzione di massa . Tuttavia, Nemesi, se esistesse, avrebbe un'orbita migliaia di volte più grande di quella proposta per Nibiru, e non potrebbe mai avvicinarsi alla Terra. Lo stesso Sitchin ha criticato l'associazione di questo scenario apocalittico con le sue ipotesi su Nibiru. Nel 2007, rispondendo in parte alle affermazioni di Lieder, ha pubblicato un libro intitolato Il giorno degli Dei. Il passato è il nostro futuro, in cui fissò la data dell'ultimo passaggio di Nibiru vicino alla Terra intorno al 600 a.C., il che significherebbe che non ritornerà a passare per almeno altri mille anni. Whitley Strieber, autore del resoconto sui rapimenti alieni Communion, ha detto che, sebbene accetti la pretesa di rapimento alieno della signora Lieder, crede che le sue predizioni sulla fine del mondo siano un sintomo del suo trauma: "La visita di quelle presenze impossibili ed irresistibili crea dei disastri nelle convinzioni personali. È come se il mondo finisse. Ciò significa che le convinzioni, così come le conoscevamo e le vivevamo, sono finite." Zecharia Sitchin Negli anni recenti, il lavoro di Zecharia Sitchin ha generato molta attenzione da parte di ufologi e vari cospirazionisti. Zecharia afferma di aver scoperto, tramite le sue traduzioni dei testi Sumeri, evidenze che la razza umana fosse in passato visitata da gruppi di extraterrestri provenienti da un pianeta distante del nostro sistema solare. Le tesi, prive di fondamento scientifico, sono state smentite in diverse occasioni dalla comunità scientifica. Bibliografia * "The Fifth Tablet of Enuma Elish", di B. Landsberger e J. V. Kinnier Wilson, nel Journal of Near Eastern Studies: Vol. 20, No. 3. (Jul., 1961), pp. 174-176. Note Voci correlate * Apocalisse * Fine del mondo * Hercobolus * Pianeta X * SILOE * Zecharia Sitchin * Sumeri * Marduk Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale di Jelaila Starr * Sito ufficiale di Zecharia Sitchin * Sito ufficiale Zeta Talk Fonti dell'articolo * * Categoria:Fine del mondo Categoria:Oggetti ipotetici del sistema solare Categoria:Pseudoscienza Categoria:Nibiru